Patch Notes 1.3.02
I. New Hero & Revamped Heroes 1. Bright Claw - Natalia revamped. 1st Skill : Dash - Decreased the blink distance of every phase. 2nd Skill : The same as before. Ultimate : Strangling - Natalia attacks to an area forward for multiple time, deals physical damage an lower the movement speed of affected target. Activating the 2nd phase will cancel all movements immediately and Natalia will charges into current direction and deal physical damage on her path. Passive : Instinct - Attack from behind to deal high amount of damage. If Natalia hides in th bush and stopped receiving or dealing damage for a period of time, she becomes invisible. Natalia shows up when she leaves the bush for a period of time or deals damage. Natalia moves faster when she's invisible. In her next basic attack, she will flicker to the back of the enemy to deal a high amount of damage and silent the enemy. Whether in the bush or not, enemies will be alerted when Natalia approaches in the invisible form. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/8/10 05:01:00 to 2018/8/17 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Bruno, Hayabusa, Natalia, Moskov, Estes, Argus, Roger, Diggie. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : * Fanny. Grock, Pharsa, Lesley, Jawhead, Angela. 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/8/17 05:01:00 to 2018/8/24 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Franco, Bruno, Karina, Lolita, Aurora, Gatotkaca, Argus, Lesley. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : * Chou, Yi Sun-Shin, Diggie, Lapu-Lapu, Hylos, Zhask. 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/8/24 05:01:00 to 2018/8/31 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Akai, Clint, Estes, Hilda, Vexana, Harley, Irithel, Pharsa. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : * Gatotkaca, Ruby, Lancelot, Aurora, Karrie, Valir. 8 Free Heroes : Server Time 2018/8/31 05:01:00 to 2018/9/07 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Clint, Fanny, Kagura, Alpha, Cyclops, Moskov, Roger, Helcurt. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : * Hayabusa, Sun, Johnson, Vexana, Hayley, Martis. # Improved visual effect for the ultimate of Balmond and Bane. # Improved visual effect for skins and battles of Chou and Moskov. # New Hero - Claude, Diamond 599, BP 32,000 Launch Week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 7th, August(Server Time). # Claude and his skin Bullet will be available as a bundle. Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 7th, August (Server Time). II. Hero Adjustments Franco * Iron Hook : Improved the control. The Length no longer scales with level. * Fury Shock : Adjusted damage to 270+Skill Level * 30 + Max HP * 3% from 320 + Skill Level * 30 + Bonus Physical Attack * 1. Chou * Jeet Kune Do : Increased blink distance of each phase by 20%. * The Way of Dragon : Adjusted base damage of each phase to 400/450/500 from 400/480/560. Adjusted Physical ATK to 2 from 1.5. * Improved recommended builds. Selena * Adjusted HP Growth to 192.5 from 172.5. * Abyssal Arrow : Now Stuns at most 3s instead of 2.5s. Now increase movement SPD for 2s instead of 2.5s. Martis * Ashura Aura : Adjusted Extra Physical ATK to 1.3 from 1. Jawhead * Adjusted ATK Growth to 7.05 from 8.55. Harley * Deadly Magic : Adjusted the percentage to 50% from 40%. Uranus * Improved recommended builds. Hayabusa * Ninjutsu : Shadow Heal : Adjusted damage increased to 4% from 5%. * Ougi : Shadow Kill : Improved the visual effect and increased the damage. No longer trigger Lifesteal when hitting minions. Kaja * Adjusted HP Growth to 190 from 210. Lunox * Adjusted HP Growth to 151 from 143.5. * Adjusted Base Damage of Starlight Pulse to 200/230/260/290/320/350 from 200/220/240/280/300. Gatokaca * Adjusted Armor Growth to 3.3 from 3.8. Hanabi * Ninjutsu : Petal Barrage : Fixed a bug where the skill still continues when Hanabi runs out of mana. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield : # Improved visual effect in the battlefield, including those of respawn, speed boost and recovery. Battlefield Equipments : 1. Battle * Unique Passive : Chase Fate : Adjusted the effect to 10% movement SPD in 1s from 15% movesment SPD in 2s. 2. of Despair * Unique Passive : Despair : Adjusted physical ATK increased to 25% from 30%. Won't be triggered when dealing damage to minions with low HP. 3. Boots * Now provides 90 movement SPD, instead of 100. Unique Passive : Side Effect : Now decrease movement SPD by 45, instead of 55. V System Adjustments # Improved the Mentoring Program : a. To deliver a better experience as mentors, now players can have 2 apprentices at the beginning. b. When viewing recommended Mentor/Apprentice, players can set the usual time they spent playing MLBB so they'll match with other players that log in during the same time period. c. The Mentoring Program is now available to all players above Lv. 4. If you're fresh to this game, find a mentor! d. Mentors are apprentices can now invite each other to join the next match. e. Improved visual effect displayed when apprentice/mentor logs in. Added an easier button to send a team-up request. # Improved the connection when stitching from background to game. # Now players can see whether a friend is watching streams. # Improved the stream page. Players can now see the rank and mode playing by the streamers. # Improved the button and the experience of sharing battle reports to social media platforms. VI. Bug Fixes # Fixed a bug where newly registered players can see other modes when they have not unlocked them. # Fixed a bug where the sound will be played multiple times when buying heroes and skins. # Fixed a bug where multiples effects are displayed at the same time when sliding frequently. # Fixed a bug where the camera and movements don't match with the visual effects. Category:Patch Notes